Memories From Mrs Malfoy
by Cherry4Mione
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy's most valued memories throughout the darkest years of her life.


Memories From Mrs Malfoy

**A/N - So I came up with this. Oh and I checked the family trees so all the names are actually right. Please review!**

**Updated 12/1/2015 – Yes, this is reposted.**

**WARNING - Child abuse.**

**Disclaimer - Hmmm, let's think, am I JK Rowling?… NO!**

* * *

><p>Twenty year old Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of her mirror, beaming. She wore a snow white wedding dress with a laced trim at the top and an eight meter long train and the back covered in real diamonds.<p>

A silver tiara sat atop her head, just revealed before her veil covered the back of her head and ended above her bum.

Narcissa's beautiful white blonde hair was forced into a tight bun and her makeup was done perfectly. Her stilettos were three inches tall (not that she wasn't already, she just wanted to tower over Lucius) and were beaded with even more diamonds.

Narcissa looked down at her hand and smiled seeing the green coloured engagement ring.

"Narcissa, are you ready dear?" Narcissa turned and beamed at her mother, Druella Black (nee Rosier). Narcissa nodded. "My first married daughter" Druella smiled. Narcissa decided not to remind Druella of Andromeda. Even though she missed her sister, what Andromeda had done was unforgivable in the Black household. Abraxas Malfoy nearly refused Narcissa and Lucius's marriage because of it.

"We ought to go. NARCISSA!" She cringed. "Your eyeliner is smudged - Oh dear. Even today you can't seem to do anything right child" And with that, Narcissa's day was ruined.

The procession was as long and tedious as it could be, her and Lucius's wedding kiss was short and boring; not even a tongue.

From that moment on, Narcissa was a Malfoy. She refused to see either of her parents, Druella or Cygnus, not until her Draco was born.

* * *

><p>"Let me hold his Narcissa" Druella said impatiently. Reluctantly, Narcissa passed around Draco to various members of her extended family.<p>

"I don't want to touch him" said Cygnus fiercely. He had never been especially parental and hated that he had only produced females.

"Blonde hair" Bella had said. "That's the Malfoy in him. Your hair skips generations" she told Narcissa who frowned.

Her son was passed around the family getting nothing but observations and or insults.

"Ugh, look at his chin" said Walburga, Narcissa's aunt. She already had her two sons, Regulus and the devil Sirius. "No, he won't be handsome like our Regulus" Their son Sirius had left the family five years ago and since then, Regulus had been their pride and joy (not that he hadn't been before)

"Draco here will go to the Greengrass family" said Lucius proudly. Narcissa managed to keep her mouth closed. _It's all about keeping the bloodline up_, she told herself.

* * *

><p>It was Draco's tenth birthday and Lucius had bought him yet another broom. "You have to learn before you go to Durmstrung" he insisted. That was the one time Narcissa spoke up.<p>

"He's not going to Durmstrung" she said firmly. Narcissa had heard many terrible things about Durmstrung and didn't want her son to be afflicted with them. "I want him close to home" Lucius looked at her hard.

"Alright" he said angrily and then looked back at the little boy. "But if you're going to Hogwarts you better get on their pathetic team" the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"I will daddy, I will!"

"And no more daddy or mummy" Lucius warned. "You are ten years old now. Malfoy's have mothers and fathers. I won't have you going to some pansy school like _Hogwarts_" he spat out the word like a swear. "And threatening people with mummy and daddy"

"Why would he threaten people?" Narcissa asked softly. "He's a little boy"

"I'm ten mother" her heart broke. The blonde boy looked somewhat older, sounding so mature. "I have power" Lucius clapped him on the back.

"Good man" he said. "Keep all the filthy mudbloods in line while you're there as well, hey?" Draco nodded.

"You ought not to say that" Narcissa warned. "Dumbledore will have you out of there faster than you can say 'school'" she said. "And don't think we'll put you in Durmstrung after expulsion"

"She is right" said Lucius grudgingly. "It'll be straight to Beauxbatons for you!"

Draco nodded. "Okay" he said. "I don't even know French"

* * *

><p>Draco was leaving her on platform 9¾.<p>

"I'm going" he muttered as she hugged him and then he was gone.

"Don't cry, Narcissa" Lucius whispered in her ear. "We are in public" Narcissa nodded. Of course. "Your makeup will smudge" he snapped.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was walking down the hall to consult the house elves when she saw a crack of light coming from Lucius' office door and heard voices.<p>

"Father, can you sign my permission form for Hogsmeade please?" It was Draco. Narcissa smiled. Her handsome young boy was growing up nicely.

"Did you just ask me something?" Lucius snarled. Narcissa nearly groaned. Oh god. Why? Draco mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Lucius bellowed and then there was a loud slapping noise. Narcissa cringed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Oh, her baby.

"Have I not taught you anything?" he snarled at Draco. "You DO NOT ask anyone for anything! You demand it, and do everything in your power to get it if you are denied" Draco did not reply. Narcissa moved slightly and could see he himself had tears splattered across his face, along with drips of blood from his wound.

"No, I will not sign that wretched form! Hogsmeade is an overrated, ridiculous getaway filled with scum and ferals. Hogsmeade is layers beneath the Malfoy family name!" Draco mumbled something back and Lucius hit him again.

"DO NOT BE RIDICULOUS! GET OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET MY WHIP OUT AGAIN!"

Draco scrammed out of the room as quickly as he could and turned white at the sight of Narcissa. She silently beckoned him down the hall into another room. There were hundreds of empty rooms in Malfoy Manor, this one happened to be a guest bedroom.

"Sit down" Narcissa said quietly, gesturing towards the bed and then entered the bathroom, taking out a wet cloth. She walked back into the bedroom and wiped away her sons wounds silently.

"What did you say?" she asked. "What made him kick you out?" Draco shrugged.

"I told him I didn't want to be a Malfoy" Narcissa stared at her son for a moment and then pulled him into a bone crushing hug, but Draco did not complain. It was the most love he had ever gotten from a parent.

* * *

><p>"It is an honour Cissy!" It was Bellatrix, trying to sound convincing as her sister laid on the bed sobbing into a pillow. "If I had children, I'd happily give them up to the Dark Lord!" this just made Narcissa cry harder.<p>

"Oh shut up Cissy!" Bella snapped. "You should be grateful. The Dark Lord has given Draco a second chance, an honour. He was pleased when he was given the task!"

"He's sixteen!" Narcissa snapped, sitting up. "He doesn't know how difficult it will be, believe me, it will take its toll and then the whole family will pay when he fails!"

"You don't seem to have much faith in your son Narcissa" Bellatrix said finally. "I think that Draco will be successful. The Dark Lord, after all, is always right"

"He intends for Draco to fail" Narcissa snapped. "You can't see that, can you Bella?" her sister did not respond.

"I love you Narcissa" she said after a moment. "But the way you are acting now has me curious as to where your loyalties will lay when the time for war comes. Think of what became of Andromeda" Bella's voice sounded like ice grinding against ice.

"Andromeda" Narcissa said, "Is fine. She is in no danger except for us. The only thing she has to fear is the family that disowned her for love"

"What are you saying, Cissa?" Bella asked, her voice cold.

Narcissa shrugged. "I wish to remain neutral. You know that Bella. But you must never assume things or underestimate the enemy. I love you, but this is one thing I have a say in, and its no. You paid last time, I did not"

* * *

><p>It was Draco's last summer at Malfoy Manor. The next school year would be his last. But Narcissa wished more than anything that he was not at home.<p>

He was being punished, she knew, by having Bellatrix cast the cruciatus curse on him for failing to murder Albus Dumbledore.

Narcissa had known the plan all along, but she wished she could do something to prevent it.

Voldemort had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor and, naturally, Narcissa did not feel safe in her own home. It was not a nice feeling and frequently left the house to another estate, never the same for fear of Bella finding her.

No one outside the house knew how terrible it was.

But of course, they were on the other side of the war. But they didn't know just how bad it was.

You couldn't, unless you had experienced it yourself, and even Narcissa Malfoy would not wish it on anyone.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had been right.<p>

It was after the war and Harry Potter had won. She had made her choice the previous night when she chose to lie to the Dark Lord to simply know about her sons safety. When she betrayed him, Narcissa knew which side she then had to fight on.

The right side.

And they won.

Bellatrix and Voldemort were both dead and Narcissa had never felt more free in her life. There was one thing she had told no one, that once Lucius had his trial (and was probably imprisoned) she wanted a divorce.

Divorces were extremely rare in the wizarding world, and virtually impossible for arranged, Pureblood marriages, but Narcissa had had enough.

She wanted out. Now.

* * *

><p>Draco was plunged out of the pensive and landed on his knees in his father's study, shaking. He had never known, all the time she was alive…<p>

"Was that fun?" it was that cruel voice, taunting him, Lucius…

Draco glared at his father, but was too weak to do much more. "Your mother was stupid and had to pay for her crimes, just as I will"

Draco was still shaking. He knew Lucius had killed her, but he was crazy, crazy and soulless.

"You took her memories" he got out shakily. "Before she died… Bastard"

Lucius beamed and nodded. "Very good Draco! You're learning! Pity you won't need it anymore… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And that was it. The end of the Malfoy line. They were all locked up and dead. But then again, Draco had never wanted to be a Malfoy. He remained all his mother, still a Black. Draco and Narcissa Black were never bad people. Their lives were arranged for them before they were even born and they were raised they way they were. But that doesn't mean that was what they wanted and always tried their best to protect their loved ones, just like any other family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well that didn't go as I was expecting but I think it was good. Everything here should be correct, I checked the Black family tree to find Narcissa's relatives and included Sirius even if he wasn't key. I don't know how old he would have been, but lets say it was before he ran away, just so it fits with the story, I know its not true. Please review, but don't flame!**


End file.
